Years Change Everything
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Gibbs went into Witness Protection when he found out Jenny was alive and in it. He didn't tell the team where he was going nor had any contact with them since. They all believed him dead. What happens 6 years later when it is safe to return? Does years really change everything?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Gibbs went into Witness Protection when he found out Jenny was alive and in it. He didn't tell the team where he was going nor had any contact with them since. They all believed him dead. What happens 6 years later when it is safe to return? Does years really change everything?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Call Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Officer David, Abby Sciuto, Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer to my office", Vance says wirily to his secretary

He knew the news he was going to give them was going to be a lot to take in. It had been a lot for him to take in.

"Director they are here shall I send them in?" the secretary asks

"Yes", Vance says getting up from behind his desk as the team comes in

"Director", Tony says

"Please everyone take a seat. I have news for you", Vance says

They all look at each other worriedly. Vance was being nice to them. Something must have happened.

"What has happened?" Ziva asks

Vance sighs you couldn't get anything past them.

"There has been a fire and one person killed in it", Vance says

"Who?" McGee asks

"It was Gibb's house. The body has been identify as him. I am sorry but Special Agent Gibbs is dead", Vance says regret in his voice

"NO", Abby cries tears coming down her face, "No, No, NO, not my silver haired fox"

"I am sorry Miss Sciuto but it is true. I am so sorry for all your lose", Vance says

McGee put an arm around a hysterical Abby. Ziva was in shock and Tony put an arm around her and looked up at Vance.

"Have you told his father?" Tony asks

"Yes. I have sent Navy Personal to his house", Vance confirms

"What about the funeral?" Ducky says wiping his eyes

"He is to be buried at Arlington National Cemetery with full honours. I am handling everything. The funeral is in 5 days. Please be ready to give speeches honouring him", Vance says

"We will", Tony says

"Now take the next two weeks off. I will see you all at the funeral", Vance says softly

Tony helps Ziva up who is in shock.

"Come everyone to my place I don't think we want to be alone tonight", Tony says keeping his grief hidden being strong for the others.

They needed him. He could deal with his grief later. They leave the office in silence. Only sound was Abby crying.

"We need to see where it happen", Ziva whisperers

"Ok. First stop the house", Tony says not saying Gibbs name

They visit his house all they find is ruins that made it all seem real to them. They then week to Tony's apartment and Tony got out the bourbon.

"I think we need a drink", Tony says handing everyone a glass of bourbon

"To Gibbs. Who will be dearly missed", Ducky says raising his glass

They all say it and drink to him. After that Ducky takes a cab home with Palmer. And McGee takes Abby home and planned to stay with her. Ziva was staying with Tony.

"He's gone", Ziva whisperers sitting on the bed

All Tony could do was nod. Ziva's eyes filled with tears and she finally allowed her guard down in front of Tony. Tony takes her into his arms and cries with her. They both lost a father figure. They needed to grieve together…

* * *

_5 days later_

* * *

Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Mike Franks, Jackson Gibbs, Tobias Fornell were wearing suits and the girls black dresses.

"Now will any of his family be speaking?" the priest says

Tony gets up and goes to the podium in front of the coffin.

"Gibbs was like a father to me, to all of us. He was always there when we needed someone. Whether we were injured, lost, in trouble or needed someone to talk too. He was always there. I have known Gibbs for 9 years. I owe him a lot. He taught us a lot. He was honoured a lot and I know he wouldn't want it now. But it is happening. He deserves to be remembered. Like we will the rest of our lives. And we are very honoured to have had him in our life for as long as we did. Now he is with Paula Cassidy, Kate Todd, Jenny Sheppard, his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. May they protect us. Gibbs I hope you are happy now", Tony says picking up the white flower and putting it on the coffin along with Gibb's badge, "Rest in peace boss"

McGee came up next with his flower and placed it on the coffin, "Rest in peace boss"

Ducky comes up next with his flower, "May you be happy where you are now Jethro. May you finally be at peace with your wife and daughter"

Mike comes up next, "Rest in peace Gunny. You were a darn good agent. Good Luck on the next advantage Probie"

Ziva comes up and kisses the flower and puts it on the coffin, "You were better than my own father. I truly believed you were my father. You looked after me and I you. You saved me Gibbs and for that I am forever grateful. You will always be remembered. Never forgotten"

Abby come up next tears in her eyes, "My silver hair fox, my father to me and the team. I am going to deeply miss you. I miss you saying 'what you got Abs' and kissing my cheek and bring my Caf Pow. You saved my life and were always protective of me. I will never forget you"

Jackson comes up and puts the flower on his only sons grave, "Be at peace now son. You are with those you love"

Tony held Ziva as Gibbs coffin was being lowered into the earth. McGee held Abby tightly as she sobbed. Palmer held his girlfriend Bree. Vance looked at the team that was Gibb's. They were tough. They would survive his death and move on. That's what he hoped.

The flag was handed to Jackson. The Guard solute's him and backs off. The guns go off and Gibbs was laid to rest.

* * *

Little did anyone know that Gibbs was in fact alive in Tucson, Arizona living under the name Leland Jacob Georgetown and his wife Jacky Mary Georgetown formally known as Director Jennifer Sheppard of NCIS…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
